Doctor Who FFB S1E02 - The Trip to Skaro
by XxxPurPleIceXxx
Summary: The Doctor and Clara arrive at Skaro! although the doctor has a plan, can he execute it? find out in the new episode of Doctor Who Fan Fiction Books Season 1 Episode 2! And find out who plays the new doctor.


DOCTOR WHO THE TRIP TO SKARO (2016)

CHAPTER ONE : THE DALEK PLANET

An erie ambient spread through the T.A.R.D.I.S interior. The room was dark, the console wet and damp. The Doctor walked through the police phone box doors to notice and drenched Clara in the middle of the room. The Doctor immediately asked, "What happened here?" whilst running the closet. He opened the door and took a small yellow towel. He ran back to start drying off Clara, but she was nowhere to be found.

Clara had to be found, so the doctor used the T.A.R.D.I.S' telepathic circuits to find her. But this would have been a challenge but eventually He found her.. Her mind and body was on a planet, a planet in which shouldn't be there, or he shouldn't visit. The planet was Skaro, the Dalek Planet...

But he needed to find his companion, he stepped out onto the dead planet, nothing was alive, no signs of Clara but he had to keep looking. In the distance, which was mostly covered by fog and flying soot, he saw a massive city, the empire of the daleks.

CHAPTER TWO : THE DALEK CITY

The Dalek Empire.. Control Room. "We have found sightings of the doctor on the outskirts of Skaro." explained the drone Dalek to Davros. Davros is the emperor of the daleks, no legs and all shrivelled up due to him helping to revive the daleks many years ago. He had a dalek body so he could move by himself and had a metal glove on his right hand. He installed a taser on the end of the glove to become more menacing though not many people come to visit Skaro any-more.

The Drone Dalek (or the red dalek as some people call it) activated the teleportation unit and the Doctor was sent travelling into the control room. The Doctor was instantly cuffed and the Daleks surrounded him. The Doctor said, "Why are you doing this? I'm just looking for Clara!" with a deep robotic voice, the Dalek emperor Davros replied to him, "We do not have your precious Clara... But we do have you!" he paused for a few seconds then to continue, "we have higher security mechanism than before Doctor. Don't even try" he said as a smirk rolled onto his face.

The Doctor looked out the window and saw an excellent sight. Apart from the Horrifying Daleks flying around the City, there were skyscrapers made from padded concrete bricks, small homes on the bottom floor for Dalek families to live and survive and a small market area to buy piece replacements. "This is the best place for a Dalek" he thought. With a small glance to a smaller city a few hundred miles away, he saw a Special Weapons Dalek, not seen since he adventured through the Dalek asylum back in his previous incarnation.

CHAPTER THREE : THE CITYSCAPE

The City of the Daleks was a wonderful sight but the Doctor needed to think of a Plan to both escape and find Clara. He tried to get out his trusty screwdriver to un-cuff the chains but his hand was bound to his hip-height. He couldn't move. That's when a large bluey green beam came out in the corner. It appeared like someone was travelling through a Vortex Manipulator. And sure they was. It was Missy, the Doctor's old rival. She used her Sonic Pointer tool to unbind his hand and she left after saying, "Sorry to Pop in, my friend needed a HAND!" she laughed.

He reached in for his Sonic Screwdriver and un-cuffed the rest of the chains, He was free but the daleks didn't realise until the doctor, with his sonic screwdriver, opened the door behind him, running away! But he hadn't noticed the billions of daleks below him. He was on a glass floor now with a lever on the wall next to it. He pressed the lever and sure enough the glass floor slid open like a door and the doctor was left free falling through the city of daleks.

As he fell down, one of his hearts pumped hard whilst the other was preparing for regeneration. This could be the last of the twelfth doctor.

CHAPTER FOUR : HOW DID HE DO IT?

The Doctor was in the T.A.R.D.I.S pressing all kinds of buttons on the console. He spoke in soft voice, "That was the greatest escape known to man! But how did he do it? Well... The Doctor who was free falling took his tardis key from his pocket which summoned the tardis on the floor. You could notice the crack in the tardis console, that was him, he flew into the tardis, hitting the transparent pipe, damaging the tardis. But at least he was out of trouble.

CHAPTER FIVE : THE NEW CLARA

The Doctor landed on the floor of the great city, laying down, dead was Clara. The Doctor sobbed on for around twenty to thirty minutes. He was not only sad, but his heart destroyed. One of them anyway. The Doctor stood up, surrounded in fire his regeneration is starting...

His right arm was raised and burst fire! The fire so hot, it was melting the concrete city around him, within 30 seconds, the whole city (except for the main building in which Davros was held) had melted. His left arm raised and burst more fire, the Main area fell into ruin along with Davros! He was no where to be found. But the doctor, his twelfth incarnation raised his head and finally. He burst in flames, This is the end of the Twelve Hour, the Thirteenth is coming soon...

CHAPTER SIX : THE NEW DOCTOR

The Twelfth Doctor's face changed from an old man (played by Peter Capaldi) into a young face, his thirteenth was a young man, very young in fact. (played by Rupert Grint). The new face of the doctor was ginger...

BEHIND THE SCENES

I was originally going to make the Doctor be played by Richard Ayoade but I thought Ron Weasly from Harry Potter would be a good choice. I also like the fact that he is ginger and the doctor always wanted ginger hair. He is a great actor and would fit the role amazingly. Richard Madden was also considered but looked to similar to Paul McGann and is also scottish like some recent doctors (e.g David Tennant, Peter Capaldi)


End file.
